Don't forget
by IheartDracoandRon
Summary: Song by Demi Lovato. I have decided to make this story a short multi chapter! *party dance* All thanks to Heimarmene. Thank you hun. Every chapter would be a different song of course.
1. Don't Forget

Don't forget 19:05

A/N: Hey, I am back and this time with a Blinny. I hope you all like it. The song is by Demi Lovato, like the summery said, I am thinking about making it a short muti chapter story, but let me know what you think. 

Disclaimer: I do not own the song, and *sniff* do not own Harry Potter just yet. If I did, Fred would still be alive and so would Tonks, Lupin, and Hedwig. Heck, there would be no Voldemort in the first place.

**Ginny ran up to Blaise. He was flirting with some younger Ravenclaw girl. "Blaise!" **

**He turned and when he saw her his face paled, "Ginny….?"**

"**How could you!" she yelled, "I thought you loved me! Did you ever love me?"**

"**Gin, I know what this looks like, but Gin......"**

**But Ginny had already left.**

Ginny Weasley keeps replaying that scene over and over in her head. "How could you!" She yelled to pulled out a quill and parchment. She started writing furiously.

_Blaise,_ it started.

_Did you forget_

_That I was even alive_

_Did you forget_

_Everything we ever had_

_Did you forget_

_Did you forget_

_About me_

_Did you regret_

_Ever standing by my side_

_Did you forget_

_What we were feeling inside_

_Now I'm left to forget_

_About us_

_But somewhere we went wrong_

_We were once so strong_

_Our love is like a song_

_You can't forget it_

_So now I guess_

_This is where we have to stand_

_Did you regret_

_Ever holding my hand_

_Never again_

_Please don't forget_

_Don't forget_

_We had it all_

_We were just about to fall_

_Even more in love_

_Than we were before_

_I won't forget_

_I won't forget_

_About us_

_Somewhere we went wrong_

_We were once so strong_

_Our love is like a song_

_You can't forget it_

_At all_

_And at last_

_All the pictures have been burned_

_And all the past_

_Is just a lesson that we've learned_

_I won't forget_

_I won't forget us_

_But somewhere we went wrong_

_Our love is like a song_

_But you won't sing along_

_You've forgotten_

_About us_

_Your lost love,_

_Ginny_

Ginny sighed and ran to the owlery.

Later that day a barn owl flew to the Slytherin common room. It landed in front of Blaise. He opened it and started reading. At the end a single tear rain down his cheek,** I will get her back. **He thought, **What ever it takes.**

Please Review, i like feed backs


	2. Since you been gone

Since you've been gone 16:58

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to HEIMARMENE for telling me to make this a multi chapter story. Thank you! =] Anyhoo, Blaise just broke our dear Ginny's heart in Don't forget (the 1st chapter) and now is trying to get her to forgive him....... **

**DISCLAIMER! I do not own Since you been gone, Kelly Clarkson does, And I am sad to say I do not own Harry Potter, though I like to hope Jk will adopt me or something lol.**

Two days after Blaise had gotten the letter from Ginny he found her by the Great Lake. He approached her and knelt before her. "Gin, I am sorry. I got your letter. I didn't forget about us, please believe me."

Ginny turned her face towards him, "Why should I forgive you, Zabini? I let you off the hook every time you flirt with other girls, so tell me why I should forgive you this time?"

Blaise sat back on his heels, her words stung him, "Is that what you think?" he whispered.

"No, it is not. We started as friends but it was fake, wasn't it? You just wanted to get me in bed." Ginny was crying now, "I called you mine, after sometime, you know?"

"Oh, Gin…." Blaise murmured.

_Here's the thing we started off friends_

_It was cool but it was all pretend_

_Yeah yeah_

_Since you been gone_

_You dedicated you took the time_

_Wasn't long till I called you mine_

_Yeah Yeah_

_Since you been gone_

"I guess I sorta pushed you away by telling you how much I thought we were cute together. I should have known better." Ginny continued.

_And all you'd ever hear me say_

_Is how I pictured me with you_

_That's all you'd ever hear me say_

"But now I know what life is like without having to bend to your every need. So I must thank you, for letting me breath for a first time in a long time, since you've been gone." Blaise just looked at her, hurt in his eyes.

_But since you been gone_

_I can breathe for the first time_

_Im so movin on_

_Yeah yeah_

_Thanks to you_

_Now I get_

_What I want_

_Since you been gone_

But Ginny wasn't finished yet, "When you sang that song to me I fell even more in love with you, but I should've known it was all fake."

"I meant it, Ginny. I am in love with you." Blaise pleaded.

_How can I put it? you put me on_

_I even fell for that stupid love song_

_Yeah yeah_

_Since you been gone_

Ginny stood up, Blaise had to look up to look in her eyes. Her eyes had hurt and fury in them, "Well, how come you never said that before!" she yelled, "I built my world around you and you didn't even glance my way Blaise!"

_How come I never hear you say_

_I just wanna be with you_

_I guess you never felt that way_

"But I am moving on now. Since you've been gone I can get what I want."

_But since you been gone_

_I can breathe for the first time_

_Im so movin on_

_Yeah yeah_

_Thanks to you_

_Now I get_

_I get what I want_

_Since you been gone_

"Ginny…."

"No! You had your chance but you blew it! Just stop begging, I don't want to hear it."

_You had your chance you blew it_

_Out of sight, out of mind_

_Shut your mouth I just can't take it_

_Again and again and again and again_

"Since you've been gone, Blaise, I can breathe. I feel alive for the first time since I met you. I am sorry but I am moving on." Ginny turned and walked away crying. She didn't want him to see the lie in her eyes. **How could I ever move on. I love you Blaise, but you hurt me.**

Watching her leave Blaise felt empty. He had pushed her away. He couldn't believe that the girl of his dreams was slipping though his fingers. **I will prove my love.** He vowed.

_Since you been gone_

_I can breathe for the first time_

_Im so movin on_

_Yeah yeah_

_Thanks to you (thanks to you)_

_Now I get_

_I get what I want_

_I can breathe for the first time_

_Im so movin on_

_Yeah yeah_

_Thanks to you (thanks to you)_

_Now I get (I get)_

_You should know (you should know)_

_That I get_

_I get what I want_

_Since you been gone_

_Since you been gone_

_Since you been gone_

_**A/N: There you go, hope you enjoyed it. Will update soon, promise.**_


	3. Hopelessly Devoted to You

**A/N: I am back with the next chapter. So, here is what has happened so far: Blaise broke Ginny's heart and he tried to make her forgive him but she said she was just fine without him but now we get to see that she really isn't..........**

**Thanks to Mia for helping me chose the song for this chapter. If anyone has a song for the next chapter please feel free to tell me. **

**I do not own the song, Grease does. I also do not own Harry Potter much to my dislike  
**

After talking to Blaise, Ginny ran to the Quidditch Field. Tears left salty streaks down her cheeks. SHe had lied saying she was moving on. There was no way she could, she loved him.

She walked to the middle of the field and held her arms up like an eagle and spun trying to clear her head. Dizzy she fell to her knees. Snorting she said, "Guess mine heart is not the first one broken. My eyes are not the first one to cry." She sighed, "I'm not the first one to know that there is no getting over to you Zanbini." She made a small smile at his name.

"I am just a fool who is willing to sit around and waiting." she said standing. Looking up at the stars she continued, "But, can't you see? There is nothing else for me to do."

She turned and walked towards the stands hugging herself, "But now there is now where for me to hide since you pushed my love aside. I am so not in my head for I am hopelessly devoted to you." she whispered.

"My head is saying 'Fool, forget him' My heart is saying 'Hold on till the end, don't let go.' " She said turning to look back at the field. "That is what I plan to do." She smiled and turned back towards the castle. She whispered, "Because I am hopelessly devoted to you Blaise.

**A/N: I know it is a bit short and I am sorry. But other than that I hope you liked it**


	4. Fallin'

Fallin' 18:57

**A/N: Hey, I am back with a new chapter. The song is Fallin' by Alicia Keys, suggested by Mia. Hope you all like it. Mia, this is for you darlin'**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter or the song =[**

Ginny ran into Hogwarts. She was looking for a certain Slytherin boy. She looked in every classroom she came too, every corridor but no luck. She sulked back to the Gryffindor Tower when she ran into Blaise, just the boy she had been searching for. She had to bit her lip to hid her smile. Blaise looked down at her and didn't try to hid the hurt his eyes carried. Ginny frowned. "Blaise….." She reached her hand up and let her fingers trace his cheek.

Blaise leaned into her hand, "Ginny….I love you, I didn't mean for all of those things to happen. Please believe me." He pleaded.

Ginny sighed, "I really want to Blaise but I can't. Sometimes I know I love you but others times I am not sure. I have moments when I feel like you make me sad, Blaise. I feel good but then I feel used. I want to love you, I really do, but I am confused."

_I keep on fallin'... in and out of love with you_

_Sometimes I love ya, uhh, sometimes you make me blue_

_Sometimes I feel good, At times I feel used_

_Lovin' you darlin', makes me so confused_

"I promise to work on it, I don't want you to ever feel that way again." Blaise vowed.

Ginny smiled a small smile, "I know you will. I don't think I have ever loved someone like I love you, Blaise."

Blaise smiled and cupped her head in his hands. Ginny shook her head and pulled her head out of his hold, "Too fast."

_I keep on fallin', in and out of love with you _

_I never loved someone the way that I'm lovin' you_

Blaise's hands fell to his side, "Oh." His eyes filled with hurt again.

"Oh, Blaise." Ginny said, " But you have to believe me when I say I have never felt this way before. You give me so much happiness it hurts." Blaise stepped back in shock. Ginny grabbed his hand, "Not a bad hurt, I promise. I think I must be a fool to keep fallin' in love with you."

_Oh Oh, I.... never felt this way _

_How do you give me so much pleasure,_

_cause me so much pain,_

_'Cause when I think _

_I'm taking more than would a fool _

_I start fallin' _

_back in love with you. _

Blaise smiled at her last sentence. "You must be." He chuckled. Ginny smiled and laughed along with him. Ginny wrapped her hands around his waist and rested her head on his chest. Oh, how she missed having him hold her.

"I keep fallin' in love with you." Ginny whispered into his chest.

His chest vibrated with his chuckle, "I glad you do, Gin."

_I keep on fallin', in and out of love witha you _

_I never loved someone the way that I'm lovin' you_

_Oh baby_

_I,I,I,I'm _

_Fa-a-allin'_

_I,I,I,I'm_

_Fa-a-allin'_

_Fall,fall,fa-a-a-allin'_

_I keep on fallin', in and out of love witha you _

_I never loved someone the way that I'm lovin' you_

Ginny looked up into his golden brown eyes and wondered why she ever thought he didn't love her. She knew he did and she was helplessly in love with him. She would work on her problems as well to make this work.

Blaise leaned down and looked at her asking for permission. She nodded and leaned up as well. Then he kissed her sweetly and they both knew there was no going back this time.

_I'm fallin', in and out of love witha you _

_I never loved someone the way that i'm lovin' you_

_I'm fallin', in and out of love witha you _

_I never loved someone the way that i'm lovin' you _

**A/N: I hoped you all enjoyed it. I know I did =] let me know what you think by clicking that button right there. You know, it is the line that says REVIEW THIS STORY. Yeah, that's it. Good, now click it. **


End file.
